


Levels of Pain

by dubbedblue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fandom, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, Keith/Lance - Freeform, Lance McClain x Keith Kogane, Lancy Lance, Lemon, Love, M/M, Marmora Keith, NSFW, Nextflix, Romance, Slash, Voltron, Yaoi, altea, blade of marmora, but there will be plenty of that, galra - Freeform, keith is a bottom, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, lance mcclain - Freeform, lance/keith - Freeform, not just sex, possible triggers, sharpshooter, space, tailor - Freeform, voltron legendary defender - Freeform, voltron: legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubbedblue/pseuds/dubbedblue
Summary: So I started this, give it a try and let me know what you think.“Hey beautiful.” Lance interlaced their fingers, stepping closer.Keith nearly choked on air. “What?”“You just turned so red.”“Shut up.” Keith attempted to turn away. Lance pulled him back and kissed him firmly. Keith felt Lance’s hands run down his body, brushing over a very specific area.“Ah! Stop Lance!” Keith could already feel himself reacting.“But do you really want me to?” Lance asked cockily, backing Keith into the wall.“I...”Lance slid one hand into Keith's raven hair. “Yes baby?”“I have a mission.”“So what?” Lance asked, kissing him.It took so much will power but Keith put his hands up between them. “I can't.”“But...” Lance kissed him again.“I mean it Lance.” Keith pushed him away.“But what if I don’t see you again?” Lance asked.“You will.”“That’s what you said last time.” Lance said skeptically. “That was many doubaches ago.”“Well you didn’t make an effort either.”





	Levels of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Basically all that Klance you crave. It's got romance, angst, action. It takes place around season 4ish with a slightly alternate time line. Keith is gone with the Blade and Lance is still with Voltron. They happen to chance meet and it kind of goes from there... because they run into each other because they can not bear to be away. Scenes should not be R, at least not at first. And there will be actual story and plot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now it starts...

PROLOGUE

  
Lance woke with a start. His eyes flipping opening to stare at the stars attached to his ceiling. They had been there since he was a kid. His vision was blurry. Maybe due to the haze that seemed to be clouding the room, or maybe that was his mind fogged over. He sat upright, thinking someone had called his name. Instantly he became aware of the strong aroma of chili and corn. It was the smell of his house when his mama was making dinner. There was another, fainter smell too. Softer and musty, like leather and rain. He knew the second was his favorite scent, even though he could not place what it was from.  Lance rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned widely and stood. The room seemed to weave about him as he tried to make his way to the door. He must have fallen asleep. However, he could not remember what he was doing before he had, or why. 

  
_ Lance _ .

  
A sound so foreign Lance could hardly be sure that it actually had sounded, whispered his name. A gust of warmth brushed over his hand, then another touched his cheek. Lance blinked the tears out of his eyes. In shock, he brought his fingers to his face to feel the wet streams flowing there. He did not know when he had started crying.

  
_ You are going to be okay. _

Lance felt the warmth of his room folding around him. Light distorting the photos and posters on his walls, swirling them into a haze. It was nice. Lance felt calm even though the world around him was mixing and contorting itself. He felt almost at home. Almost. He was missing one thing. He was sure. Something important. He always did. 

“Don’t leave me.” His voice was weak and cracking. It was so different now, he could hardly recognize it.   


CHAPTER 1   
Corinne   
There was no better place than Levy Rosina’s. It was a glorious three floor, they used a different word on the planet but it was a casino, nestled in the center of the buzzing downtown district. Complete with pretty girls and free drinks if you played it right. Which Lance did. He had helped the owner with a small matter a while ago and now he had a special status he like to think. Either way, drinks were always on the House and they ignored his age. Or they might still think he was drinking age on earth. Whatever.    
The point was that he came here when he was depressed and feeling useless and wanted to forget everything. To put it poetically, drown his sorrows. He had winked at enough waitresses that one of them had come to sit on his lap at the bar after his shift. She was cute, with black hair tied in low pigtails. He grinned at her. He had a thing for ravenettes. He was almost drunk enough that everything would soon go blurry into a shapeless reality when he heard a glass shatter behind him. Naturally, he jumped, but he turned around with a lack of interest. Until he saw two men with knives at each other’s throats, one of them with an all-too-familiar mess of mullety dark hair. How long had it been since Lance had seen him? Months? It felt like longer. He felt his heart beater faster and all he wanted to do was run to him.   
The room had gone silent in anticipation of the fight about to break out. Lance did not have to call very loudly to be heard, which was good because his head was throbbing. “What aRe You doiNg here?!”   
Keith whipped his head sideways, his eyes wide. “Lance?”   
Keith’s opponent took the distraction as an opportunity and grabbed the man’s wrist. Flipping him around and slamming him against the table. Keith grunted from the impact.    
“Hey!” Lance protested. “Only I can do that to him!” In his state he could not think clearly enough to register the odd angle Keith’s arm was being held at, or the blade to his throat, or his own marmoran one which had skittered away on the floor. Lance stood up the girl sliding off his lap. He was sorry for her, but he had his attention captured by the one who always managed it. 

_pov change_ -_-  
  
“Get off!” The idiot’s command came out as a drunken slur. Keith did not know which deities had cursed him to end up with this mission in the same place as Lance. 

“Lance,” Keith growled through gritted teeth. “You are making this worse.”

“I thought you were mine baby.”

Keith felt his cheeks blush. Why did Lance have to be like that? He locked eyes with the glowing yellow ones above him, the firm resolution to ignore Lance in his head. Keith hooked his foot around and kicked the galra in the back of their shin. Their knee buckled forward and he slid out from underneath them before they fell forward on the table. Keith ran to his knife and snatched it up from the polished floor.

“Where have you been anyway?” Lance was throwing his arms up in the air in Keith's periphery. “What have you been doing that’s SO important that you can’t...”

The other galra lunged. Keith dodged, his knife growing in his hand. He parried the next attack than swiped forward with his own. “I can’t talk now Lance.” Keith told him.

“But you can’t just not communicate...”

“Would you shut up?” The galra shot at him.

"Thank you!” Keith muttered.

“Hey!” Lance protested. “Don’t talk to me like that! Only  _ he _ can talk to me like that!”

Keith thought that Lance used his arms and hands to explain way too much when he was intoxicated.   
“Do you know this creton?” Keith’s opponent asked. Creton was a Galran word for inferior. Most commonly used for non-galrans, it was usually used in a very derogatory way to refer to someone as a very low operating life form. That was taking it too far. Keith ran at him. His face pinched tight with anger and determination. He was going to finish this fight quickly now. He slid under his attacker’s next swing and aimed at his low rib cage. He caught the tip of his blade in their armor and used it as leverage to slam his other first into their waist. The galra grunted but they did not falter. Keith felt a hand close around the back of his neck, and a knee drove into his back. He cried out as he went flying into the floor. He rolled over quickly to block the next strike. Parrying it to the side, Keith used his opponent’s arm to pull himself up, kicking the other in the face during the process. They both stumbled backward. Keith caught his breath, raising his sword. The galra leveled theirs at him.   
The action of charging and cocking a laser gun sounded. Together, they turned their heads to Lance, who had his shooter aimed on the galra.   
“Hey I’m still here you know.” He scowled. “So drop that unless you want your face blown off.” The galra did as suggested. Lance turned his focus to Keith and winked.   
“Just keep me covered.” Keith rolled his eyes. He went to the galra and withdrew the galra equivalent to a flash drive from his pocket. The stupid little thing had been so much trouble. He slid it into his hidden pocket where the other drive was, now he had the whole code.   
“Hey Tailor.” The bartender leaned over the counter, holding a digitalized shotgun. “I can take it from here. If you want to keep your buddy out of custody, you’d have better scram.”   
Keith looked at Lance skeptically. “Tailor?”   
Lance ignored him. He collapsed his gun and attached the red bayard to his waist under his jacket.   
“How’s that working out for you?” Keith asked. Annoyed that he had not gotten a response.   
“Fine.” Lance said shortly, he must have sobered up at least a little, or maybe he had not been as drunk in the first place.   
Keith could hear the wail of a siren of whichever kind of police this planet had. “Let’s go,” he said, bolting towards the back door. He was thankful that Lance followed him quietly.   
Once they were several blocks away he shot his mouth off.    
“Where have you been? What’s going on? What was that special thingy you took? I think you’re bleeding. Why no contacting the castle? I don’t believe it’s you. Are you really Keith? What are you doing here? Did you know I was here? What...”   
“Would you  _ shut up _ Lance?” Keith snapped.    
“Well nice to see you too.” Lance threw his hands up in the air.   
“Come on.” Keith grabbed his wrist and started yanking him towards an alley. A door leading from it opened into a secret Marmora station. What seemed to be a rundown set of apartments was really a high tech mini base. The hallways were pretty clear. Keith moved through a maze of hallways, getting to where not even anyone at the base would bother them. He brought them both to a room at the far end of a corridor. After entering, the door slid shut behind them. Keith made sure the door was locked before he turned around to face Lance. He hoped that the other could see how hot his eyes felt.    
“You idiot.” Keith shoved him roughly against the wall, hoping it hurt.   
 “Ahh!” Lance gasped in a high pitch. Keith was on him faster than either of them could realize. Kissing him mercilessly, running his fingers through his hair, stepping his leg between the other’s crotch. Lance groaned into his mouth. He laughed softly. “Pobrecito mío, did you miss me?” He tipped his head back and Keith took the invitation to kiss down his tanned neck. He did not need to answer the question with words. His hands stayed in Lance’s hair, messing with his soft locks as Keith’s mouth worked his neck. He felt Lance’s fingers slide his shirt up, running along his skin in trailing patterns.    
 Keith sighed. It felt so good to be held by him again. He had not realized how much he had missed him. He sucked hard at his neck, wanting the marks to last as long as possible. He could never be sure when he would next get the chance.   
“You are not going anywhere.” Lance read his mind.   
“You can’t tell me what to do.” Keith bite him, not too hard though.   
“Ah! Ow, that hurt.”   
“Really?” Keith purred. “But did you like that?” He nipped at his skin again, pulling it away with his teeth. He jammed his thigh farther between his legs. Pressing it into the bulge in Lance’s pants.   
“You’re a merciless bastard.” Lance groaned. “You don’t know how much I missed you.”   
Keith could not help but notice how Lance said the exact thing he had been thinking moments before. He stepped even closer, gazing up into the bright blue eyes already glossing with lust. “I’m going to fuck you Lance McClain.”   
“¡Dios mío! Do you know how much I want you inside of me?”   
“Tell me.” Keith moved his hands to Lance’s waist, starting to undo his pants.   
“Well I want you to fuck me hard...” Lance started. “Fuck me senseless.”   
“You already are drunk senseless.” Keith laughed.   
“No I’m not!”   
“But are you really?” Keith looked at him skeptically, fingering him as he waited for an answer.   
“Keith!” Lance cried.   
“I want you on all fours.” Keith continued to use two fingers.   
“Ahh! What if I don’t want to?” Lance’s eyes fluttered shut but he opened them quickly to meet Keith’s gaze.   
“I’ll make you.”   
“You can’t do that.”   
Keith shoved his fingers up far, receiving a short cry from Lance. “Who usually wins McClain?” He grabbed the other’s cock with his second hand.   
“Hah! Quiero cogar, quiero... Fuck... Keith!”   
“I win don’t I?” Keith smirked.   
“I’m not going to admit it.” Lance pushed at him. Keith took a step back, watching Lance slide his pants down then crumple to his knees. He leaned forward on his hands.   
“It’s going to hurt a little.” Keith slid his own pants down and knelt behind him.   
“When do you not hurt me baby?” Lance asked.    
Keith took his already very hard member in his hand, positioning it. He was glad he had brought them to a farther room. Lance screamed a lot. Crying out long exclamations in spanish then Keith’s name like he usually did. Keith was glad nothing had changed. Keith built up and then came in him, afterwards collapsing. He lay on his back staring up at the ceiling.   
“Aye.” Lance crawled over on top of Keith. His blue eyes were glimmering.   
“I’m exhausted.” Keith panted. “I’m not going to do anything more.”   
“You don’t have to.” Lance smirked. Keith felt his warm hands run up his sides, rolling up his shirt and pulling it over his head. Lance grabbed both his wrists and pinned them to the floor above his head.   
Keith’s eyes widened, his muscles automatically tensed in response to the restriction. However, he tried to relax, he liked it when Lance looked down at him possesively like that. “How do you still have energy?” Keith asked.   
“You forget that I did not spend all day doing secret alien operative stuff.” Lance purred. “Now, te voy a besar por todas partes.”   
“I don’t know what you are saying,” Keith said annoyed. “Just like I’ve told you a million times.”   
Lance nodded. “Quiero mostrarte lo mucho que te amo.”   
Keith attempted to stay looking upset. In all honesty he loved how Lance talked, and even if he did not know the translation, he could tell the intent, and there was hardly anything sexier.   
“Aww mí corizón.” Lance curled his lip in a pout. “Don’t look so mad at me.” He kissed at Keith’s mouth. Keith kissed back, letting him do what he pleased. Lance’s fingers rubbed at his palms as he licked at Keith’s lips.   
  


\---

  
“Hey beautiful.” Someone blew in his face.   
Keith’s eyes opened to find Lance laying on top of him. They were still on the floor. “Get off of me.”   
“Why?” Lance put his hands on either side of Keith’s face.   
Keith growled. He rolled and pushed the other man off.   
“Ow!” Lance said dramatically as Keith stood up.   
“You’ll be fine.” Keith started redressing himself, Lance did the same. Keith finished putting on his gear and then his hand was grabbed by a tan one.   
“Keithy,” Lance said. He interlaced their fingers and stepped closer.   
Keith nearly choked on air. “What?”   
“You just turned so red.”   
“Shut up.” Keith attempted to turn away. Lance grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. He kissed him firmly. Keith felt Lance’s hands run down his body, brushing over a very specific area.   
“Ah! Stop Lance!” Keith could already feel himself reacting.   
“But do you really want me to?” Lance asked cockily, backing Keith into the wall.   
“I...” Keith did not want to say no, he wanted this.    
Lance slid one hand around Keith’s neck, holding it in place, while his other rubbed at Keith’s crotch. “Yes baby?” His voice sounded innocent.   
Keith moaned, the sensation already getting painful. “I have a mission.”   
“So what?” Lance asked. He kissed at Keith’s lips.   
“No.” It took so much will power but Keith put his hands up between them. “This is important I have to do this.”   
“But...” Lance kissed him again.   
“I mean it Lance.” Keith pushed him away, trying to readjust his suit to make it more comfortable.   
“But what if I don’t see you again?” Lance asked.   
“You will.”   
“That’s what you said last time.” Lance said skeptically. “That was many doubaches ago.”   
“Well you didn’t make an effort either.”   
“What!?” Lance cried. “I did! I sent you messages! You can’t just get space mail to deliver to a secret Galra base! How dare you suggest that!”   
“Yeah well I think that’s made up.”   
“You calling me a liar? That’s a lot coming from a spy.”   
“I’m not a spy!”   
“Yeah, only a douche who can’t bother to contact me, ever.”   
“I’m busy!”   
“That’s not a good excuse. What if I said that? I’m lonely!”   
“Go hook up with those girls at the bar.” That might have been a little harsh. But it had been bothering Keith.   
“What?” Lance asked incredulous, anger flooding his face. “You cold-hearted bastard.”   
“Don’t think I don’t know what you get up to slut.”    
Lance reached for him, but Keith caught his wrist. Lance glared at him poisonously. “Take that back. At least I don’t just show up to fuck and leave.” Keith squeezed his wrist tightly. Lance yelped. “Stop you half-bred jerk!”   
Keith knew Lance had chosen those words on purpose. “You bitch.”   
“Let go of me.” Lance grabbed the wrist that was holding his own. Keith glared at him. How did he expect to say that and think that it did not bother him. It was personal and Lance knew it.    
“Now I wish you would leave!” Lance said. “I don’t want you anyway.”   
“Fine!” Keith yelled at him. He did everything he could to stop angry and hurt tears from building. He shoved Lance’s arm away. Turning on his heel he strode out the doorway. He was several feet away when he heard Lance’s voice behind him. He kept walking, not even glancing back.   
“Keith!” Lance must have run up behind him. Keith felt him try to place a hand on his shoulder. He brushed him off.   
“Don’t touch me.”   
“Keith.” Lance tried to put his hands on him again.    
Keith spun around with his hands up. “Lance, don’t touch me.”   
“Kei—“   
“Goodbye, Lance.” Keith pushed him away again and started down the hallway for a second time. “Do not follow me.”   
  
_ You hurt me again, and all I wanted was to say sorry. _


End file.
